Truth about Mai
by MelissaRM
Summary: Ghost Hunt Spin-off.  It starts on that last case, just before Naru was about to use his PK to destroy that artifact causing all the problems.  What if Mai had a secret, just like he did?  What if they were more alike than he ever thought?
1. Chapter 1

**While I'm primarily Twilight on FanFiction, I do all kinds of FanFictions on my own that usually don't get published. Well, here's one of my non-twilight FanFictions. **

**It starts on that last case, just before Naru was about to use his PK to destroy that artifact causing all the problems. What if Mai had a secret, just like he did? What if they were more alike than he ever thought? **

**Read on and find out**

**Naru's POV**

"Mai, just step aside" I sighed as I walked up, only to be hurled backwards by a barrier.

She did the same thing I was going to do, just faster. She held up her hands, gathering energy, and then hurled it all at the little shrine, destroying it.

"Mai, why didn't you ever tell us you had such power?" Ayako ranted as she walked up.

"Mai" Lin yelled as he ran up, catching her before she could fall on the rocks. "Just relax, Mai, I've got you."

We all walked back to the house where we stayed silent until Lin came back.

"What the hell just happened?" Ayako hissed.

"I think we'd all like to know" John stated.

"I didn't sense it because you have to really look for it, and I had no reason to look for such a thing on anyone" Lin sighed. "Mai was apparently extremely powerful when she was younger. But, that seal… it's so dangerous that it's taboo, unspoken of and unheard of."

"It's just a power seal, right?" Yasuhara asked.

"More often than not, the people receiving that seal are killed by it" Lin stated, sounding disgusted. "That's why its taboo as far as seals goes. It's rare for the subjects to survive. It's a lethal weapon used to kill powerful psychics. The person put that seal on Mai did not care if she died in the process, or intended her to die."

"Who would do such a thing?" Masako whispered in shock.

"My mother was hunted down and killed for her crimes. I don't hold her actions against her. My father was the psychic, so she knew nothing about teaching me control. The ones that killed my mother were then arrested for murder, and are still in jail for it."

"You're not mad that your own mother basically sentenced you to death?" Yasuhara questioned.

"In her mind, she had no other choice. She was happy that I at least one of us survived" Mai sighed.

We all walked into the room and Lin helped her sit up and let her lean on him.

"You had siblings, didn't you?" Ayako asked.

"I had 2 brothers and 2 sisters. My brothers were born first, being twins; my sister and I came a year later, also being twins; and my little sister came last. My brothers ran away, taking my little sister before my mom could tie us up. My twin sister was with me, by my side until the seal hit us full force. She died on impact."

I felt the need to tell her something, maybe that I was a twin as well with a dead brother, but I kept my mouth shut. I just sat there, in shock as I watched Mai state such things casually as she sat there, too exhausted to sit up without help.

The next day, we left, the mission being over. Because of a fire the burned the entire complex to the ground, Mai was going to be staying at mine and Lin's place. Honestly, everyone volunteered their place.

And then, life went on. The only difference was that Mai was never late because we drove together to work and I never had to worry about her walking home alone. I never had to worry about her being alone at all. She was never alone. Between Lin and me, we made sure of it.

**Now, this was originally supposed to be ending at just that. I wrote it a while ago and ended it there. But, after reading it again… maybe I should do a sequel…**

**IDK**

**Review and tell me what I should do**


	2. New Ghost Hunt Story

**Hello there, my readers!**

**Yes, this is an AN chapter that I'm sure you all hate, but you'll learn to love it. I have a new Ghost Hunt fanfic that is sort of like Truth About Mai. Those of you who have me on Author Alert have already been notified, but some of you may only have this story on their subscription list. **

**Title: **Forgotten Angel

**Summary: **SPR disbanded and orphaned Mai all over again, no contact at all for three years. Now they're suddenly back, acting like it'd just been three days. Mai didn't understand it at all and couldn't shake the fear that they'd abandon her again. Will she ever trust again?

**Pairing: **Naru/Mai and hints of some Lin/Modoka Monk/Ayako and John/Masako

**Just go to my profile page and find the new Ghost Hunt story if you're interested. It is rated 'M' for some sexual themes and some possible gore with the ghost cases, so beware of that. **

**:D**


End file.
